


Five Times Sam and Lissa Had Make-Up Sex

by azephirin



Series: Charleston [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Charleston, Cheese, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Marriage, Money, Road Trip, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>We make a circle, just we two.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam and Lissa Had Make-Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> [As requested](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/110247.html?thread=1389223#t1389223) by [](http://roguebitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**roguebitch**](http://roguebitch.livejournal.com/)—I hope you like it! This takes place in the same verse as all the other [Charleston fics](http://azephirin.livejournal.com/tag/charleston), at various times near and after, variously, "[If These Delights Thy Mind May Move](http://archiveofourown.org/works/60247)" and "[Epithalamion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/58142)." Cut text and summary from Greg Brown's "[Marriage Chant](http://www.gregbrown.org/gblyricscovenant.html#marriagechant)."

# 1

 

How was he supposed to know the kitchen knives don't go in the dishwasher? (This is when Lissa's Ikea dining table calls it quits—luckily she's got both arms and legs wrapped around him, or else she'd have fallen with it. They finish against the wall, and he knows she's left marks on his shoulders and back. The next day, they go to a real furniture store and buy a new table.)

 

# 2

 

He knows it's not a big deal. Really. In the scheme of things. And it clearly didn't matter to her when she lived alone. But it is possible that once, just once in her life, Lissa could refrain from leaving her towel on the bathroom floor? (Which is, inevitably, where they wind up. She pulls him on top of her, but he flips them over—the tile would be really uncomfortable on her back.)

 

# 3

 

He seriously can't believe she thought No Child Left Behind was a good idea. Doesn't she realize how devastating an unfunded mandate can be, especially to a state with practically no education budget to begin with? (They start on the back porch, and he's ready for her to sink down on him in the chair and ride him, but then he remembers the dining-table incident. They make it inside as far as the couch, which he bends her over. He slides to his knees after and licks her until she's gasping and pulling at his hair.)

 

# 4

 

Yes, actually, he did need to buy that sottocenere cheese at Whole Foods. And yes, it did cost twenty-two dollars per pound. That's why he only bought a quarter pound of it. If she has such a problem with him spending six dollars on cheese, maybe she'd like to explain why she spends two hundred dollars on her hair every other month.

It escalates, enough that they don't speak to each other for several hours. That's never happened before. She storms out to her shop; he storms out to Dean's. That's also never happened before.

When he gets back, the house is dark. He goes into the bedroom to find her under the covers, lying on her side, but something in her breathing tells him that she isn't asleep. He goes over to the other side of the bed and crouches down in front of her. She opens her eyes but doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry," he tells her quietly. "I don't…Let's not go to sleep mad."

She still doesn't say anything, but she nods, and rolls over to face him when he crawls into bed next to her.

"Now's not the time to work out the finer points of the household budget," he says, "but I can cut down how much I spend on groceries."

"I'm not going to stop getting my highlights done," she informs him.

"Lissa, I wouldn't expect—" he starts to say.

"But there's a place Catherine recommended in North Charleston that's just as good. And less expensive." She moves a little closer, and he settles an arm around her, strokes the aforementioned hair. "I know you didn't get to have a lot of different things growing up. And I don't want you to…to not be able to have them now. I just worry sometimes."

Her family was evicted from several apartments because of her father's gambling habit; he can understand the worry.

"We're going to be OK," he says gently. "We're never going to be rich, but we're safe. We're secure." He adds, "But I can stop buying the truffle cheese. I don't think it's entirely necessary for my continued existence."

She shakes her head. "No. I mean, still buy it. Just…not every week."

"I can do that," he says.

He only intends to kiss her good-night, but her hands move to his neck and back, and one of her legs goes over his hip, and he can't make himself pull away. It's slow, not silent, but not requiring many words. She's hot and lush when she comes around him, and that draws it out of him, too, long and shuddering.

They sleep deep and close, tangled together. The next day, she has some of the sottocenere at lunch and admits that it really is good. He may feel vindicated, but it seems best not to say so.

 

# 5

 

The argument on their way to New Orleans over who was more badass, Freddy or Jason, isn't really a fight, but they still wind up pulling over somewhere in Alabama so that he can fuck her on the hood of the car.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sottocenere](http://www.sfgate.com/cgi-bin/article.cgi?f=/c/a/2003/12/11/WIGOE3JMIB1.DTL) really is the best cheese ever and really does cost that much. I would buy it every week if I could, but, alas, I must settle for gazing at it longingly when I go to the store.


End file.
